Picture Perfect Memories
by SUBINAFOREVER
Summary: The human mind can carry very little at a time can rarely remember certain dates and time but everything changes when your mind is stronger than mosts ...I am writing this book based on House Of Anubis meaning seasons 1,2 and 3 have not happened I am simply using some of the characters and some of the story line...Most people can read


I watch as another car drives away without me in it. I live in an adoption clinic my name is Elizabeth I'm seven years old. I've been at this place sense I was born. I have black hair with front bangs I where my hair in a pony tail every day I have dark brown eyes and freckles on my cheeks. My mom and dad held me for the first five minutes of my life crying because they had to give me up. Not because they wanted too but because they had to. Not because my mom was to young if that's what your thinking,she was the perfect age, but because she was the chosen one. She wanted to give me the best life she could and decided that wasn't with her. I know your probably wondering what the chosen one is and how I remember any of this. What the chosen one is, is a question I have still not found the answer too. I know all this stuff because I have this thing called a photographic memory I remember mostly everything even the things I don't want to remember. I think that's the reason I'm still here, because I'm different I see past the smiling faces and closed curtains. Sometimes I feel like begging the people that enter this building. Chose me. Pick me. Love me. Hold me and cradle me. Just take me out of this nightmare of a life. But I know that if I do they would think I have problems and wouldn't want a kid with problems. The worst part about this place is that you get looked at like as if your a piece of trash that was kicked to the side of the rode and nobody will ever want you. Especially by miss. Kelly she is the one who feeds us breakfast and dinner we don't eat lunch unless it's completely necessary I don't talk much I like to soak up as much information as I can which some of the older kids pick on me because of. I don't let them get to me though. I love school but I only go once a week on Thursday's

Right now I reading a great book it's about ancient Egypt I need to find out as much as my heritage as possible. It says

" when the Cup of Immortality or cup of ankh was broken into seven pieces, the god Anubis made a deal with the god Amneris that once every 25 years, on a special date at a special time, a member of Amneris' bloodline would be able to reconstruct the Cup of Ankh or Cup of Immortality. This person would be born during a certain day, at a certain time, which all fall on the same number."

Okay, so there's a cup that can make you live forever and only one "chosen" person can make it my mom was born on July 7th the seventh month of the seventh day so the person who is suppose to build this cup is my mom- thoughts are cut of by the sound of my name

"Elizabeth?" it is miss. Kelly she is probably reminding me I have dish duty tonight

"yeah?" I answer with a fake smile plastered on my face she smiles back at me but it is a real smile the smile she gives you when your about to be adopted and she's going to have have a five minute dance party because she has one less person to feed my curiosity grows stronger so I say my voice much stronger and louder but not a full scream

"What is it what's going on?" her smile gets so big it's almost scary but as she says her next line of words my smile is even bigger than hers I'm surprised it can even fit on my face

" Someone is here to adopt you." I feel like my world just turned whole someone asked for me it has to be a friend of my mom's and dad's no one else knows me or maybe it is my mom and dad it sounds to good to be true- which probably means it is I can't get my self over excited about this with my luck it will be a psycho- killer or something but I just can't help but be excited I mean, someone chose me.

I quickly stuff all my belongings in my bag which luckily isn't much. I start asking a lot of questions and not even giving her a second to answer one before going onto my next. I know she finds it annoying but I just can't stop behind the doors of this place is another world I have never experienced before and I'm ready for whatever it throws at me even if it is a psycho- killer. After my constant asking of questions says

"his name is Renee Zeldman" Renee Zeldman I don't think he is one of my moms friends but maybe its one I don't know. Who knows maybe this person doesn't even know my mom, all I can do is hope for the best but expect the Worst. brings me into a room with a desk it has a computer on top of it. Behind the desk sitting in a chair is Billy he's the one with all the information about every kid in this building he has to squint his eyes at the screen, because he is blind. He knows he is blind but refuses to where glasses, he is pretty short about five foot six inches but he sits in a chair all day so no one can tell. He has black hair but very little of it and brown eyes. he prints out the sheets with all my information and gives it to the guy a crossed the desk he has brown hair and blue, beady eyes he looks about six foot but I can't tell sense he is sitting down, I think he's the one adopting me. He doesn't look like the psycho-killer kind but you never know.


End file.
